Not a Final Goodbye
by Corinne Nohrule
Summary: Set during the post-Brawl Era and prior to Smash 4 and Ultimate. When Toon Link overhears that Wolf is being cut from the next tournament, he doesn't take it well, bitter emotions overtaking him. Maybe all he needs is an assurance from Wolf that it will not be a true farewell.


**So this is my first oneshot, and per request of SmashFox64, is about Toonie and Wolf once again. This takes place in the time skip between Chapter 4 and 5 of Tales of Hero-Sitting. Expect this to hurt you in the best and worst way possible, if it can anyway.**

 **Enjoy reading, and get a plushie for you to hug because it will hurt.**

* * *

When he heard it, Toon Link didn't know what to feel in this situation.

He was only minding his business as he walked down the hall in the Conference Building, then the next thing he knew, the kid overheard Master Hand speaking to one of the Smashers, Wolf O'Donnell, who also happened to be one of Toonie's friends. Curious, he peeped inside the open gap in the doorway, and he heard something that made him gasp and his eyes widen. It struck him to the very core as the words echoed in his head over and over again.

 _Wolf O'Donnell, you are hereby relieved from the Smash Brotherhood._

The Hylian couldn't believe what Master Hand just said.

 _"Wolf is leaving?"_ He thought to himself, suddenly feeling an overwhelming amount of heavy, negative emotions. Toon Link's eyes watered; he didn't imagine that Wolf would be one of those who were going to be relieved from the Brotherhood. Looking back to peep at the doorway again, he saw that the two were done with their conversation.

"I see. Might as well, Mister Gloveface." Wolf stood up from his seat, face unreadable, clearly making his way to the door.

Toon Link couldn't take it. He immediately bolted down the hallway, not looking back, and headed nowhere in particular, but he didn't care. As he was running, the child resisted his tears; he didn't want to cry. _He just wanted to get away from it all, and pretend it was still okay._

Running and running quicker than ever, the young Hylian finally made his way to the Smashville Park, and found the largest tree in the premises. Using his hookshot, Toon Link got up to the top of the tree and sat down on the uppermost branch, where no one could see him.

Toon Link felt the emotions return once again, and he pulled his knees to his chest, hugging himself. The child was so overcome with grief, his eyes could no longer deny what he was feeling. His eyes began to weep bitter tears, as he sobbed silently to himself, convulsive gasps coming out of his lips.

 _"Of all the people in the Brotherhood, why him?"_ Toon Link brooded to himself. _"Why him?...Why couldn't it just be me? It's not fair..."_

The Hylian's tears did not subside, and they flowed down very freely on his face. Unbeknownst to Toonie, there was someone else already at the park, and it seemed like that someone was looking for him...

Wolf got to Smashville Park, exhausted from running. He just saw Toon Link flee from outside Master Hand's office, and guessing correctly that it was because of Master Hand's meeting with him, proceeded to follow the Hylian. Toon Link looked like he was on a rush, and he also assumed that the child was extremely upset with what he heard.

Scoping the park for any clue on Toon Link's location, his ears suddenly picked on soft, erratic breathing. Almost sounding like...

 _Sobbing._

Wolf followed the sound, stopping near the giant tree. Looking up, he found the source of the sound and who he was looking for. Toon Link was perched on top of the branch, knees hugged to his chest, and sobbing uncontrollably. No other feeling in the world could ever describe how much anguish Toonie was feeling. Upon seeing this, Wolf's expression softened, and proceeded to get up the branch using Fire Wolf.

The Hylian was still struggling to hold it together, and as of this moment, all he wanted was for things to be the way they were before today. Hugging his knees tighter, he buried his face in his arms. Then, he felt the branch suddenly getting much heavier. Looking up, his eyes met that of the last person he expected to be here.

"Wolf..." Toon Link uttered faintly, his ebony eyes still holding unshed tears. "Why..."

The lupine didn't let the kid finish what he was going to say. Instead, Wolf just outstretched his arms and pulled Toon Link to his chest. Wolf wasn't the best at comforting someone, but Toon Link needed all the comfort he can give.

Toonie simply remained silent, as he let the remaining tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn't cry any more teardrops, but Wolf embracing him made him want to do otherwise. Everything soon turned into silence, with the exception of occasional sniffles coming from the Hylian.

"I know that you'll leave," Toon Link broke the silence. "But will everything between us end? After all that we've been through as friends?"

The merc didn't know how to respond to that question, at first. In the beginning, he wasn't really the type to easily develop bonds with people. It just seemed so foreign to him. However, the times he spent with Toon Link made him discern that there are people worth remembering.

"Never." Wolf replied firmly. He then took off Toon Link's hat, and began stroking his hair comfortingly. The lupine rarely showed affection, but he thought that he should do it this time for the kid's sake.

The child completely calmed down, and his tears stopped. Lifting his head up, Toon Link looked at Wolf's eye.

"I guess my face isn't something to look at right now, huh?" Toon Link asked. His face in question having fresh reddened eyes from his crying, cheeks stained by salty tears, and an almost runny nose from sobbing so hard.

"You just cried up a river, Toonie. It's not bad." Wolf answered. "It's understandable why your face would be a bit messy." Same old straightforward Wolf.

"This will not be the last time, Wolf...right?" Toon Link asked again, burying his face further in Wolf's chest.

Wolf wasn't going to let Toon Link lose hope.

"No, and I'll make sure it won't be."

* * *

 **And a few years after that, the two finally reunite for Ultimate, so it won't be the end of their friendship.**

 **Well, I think must've broke some hearts here.**

 **Thanks for reading, and feel free to give some feedback.**


End file.
